1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to digital-to-analog converters (DACs) for radio-frequency (RF) applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many digital wireless devices and systems, data is commonly processed in digital format, and converted into an analog format for transmission. Such a conversion is typically performed by a digital-to-analog converter (DAC).
A DAC converts digital information in discrete steps into an analog representation of the information. During such conversion processes, a number of effects can be manifested; and at least some of such effects can degrade the performance of devices and systems that utilize DACs.